Moku Moku no Mi
The Moku Moku no Mi, also known as the Moku Moku Fruit, is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into smoke at will, as well as control it. "Mokumoku" means silent, and "moku" is an anagram of "kumo", which means "cloud", "moku" is also the sound billowing smoke makes. In the Viz English manga and FUNimation dub, this fruit is called the Plume-Plume Fruit, while in the 4Kids dub, it's called the Smoke-Smoke Fruit. This Devil Fruit was eaten by Smoker. Strength and Weaknesses The user of this fruit is able to generate, manipulate, and become smoke. Like most other Logia Fruits, when Commodore Smoker is hit, he can simply use the fruit's power to become smoke, thus absorbing the attack. Also, the user is able to increase the density of the smoke, and thus is able to grasp objects. This seems to be the primary way Commodore Smoker catches pirates. However, it is possible to escape the smokes hold by a sudden expansion of the body (such as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Fuusen). It would seem that when confronted by fire, they will cancel out one another. Also, as Smoker has not mastered his powers fully to use them reflexively, if he is caught off-guard, he will be vulnerable. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attack List and the Buggy Pirates with White Out]] *'White Out (ホワイト･アウト, ''Howaito Auto):' Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke denser to hold them in place. In the 4Kids dub, this attack is called '''Smoke Screen'. *'White Blow (ホワイト･ブロー, ''Howaito Burō):' Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking he can then trap his opponent as with the '''White Out' attack. He has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. This attack is called White Fist in the Viz Manga, Smoke Strike in the 4Kids dub, and Smoke Screen in the FUNimation dub. *'White Snake (ホワイトスネーク, ''Howaito Suneeku)' Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. In the 4Kids dub, this is called '''Smoke Snake'. against a wall with White Blow]] *'White Spark (ホワイト･スパーク, Howaito Supaaku):' Smoker transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. In the 4Kids dub, this is called Smoke Spark. *'White Vine (白蔓(ホワイト･バイン, ''Howaito Bain):' Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. In the 4Kids dub, this is called '''Smoke Stack'. References External Links *Smoke - Wikipedia article about smoke *Smoking - Wikipedia article about smoking Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia